Austin and Ally Meet FanFiction
by HJ Russo
Summary: What will happen when Austin and Ally learn that their fans have created fan fiction about them? How will they react and will it change things between them?


**Austin and Ally Meet Fan fiction**

**By HJ Russo**

**Rating: K-T**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Austin and Ally, Auslly would have happened already.**

**Summary: This is what Happens when Austin and Ally along with Trish and Dez find out they have fans of certain pairings**

**AN: This idea came to me I thought it would be cute. Let me know what you think please **

It was just another typical day here at Sonic Boom. Ally was behind the counter helping out a customer. Dez and Austin were playing violin football, at this point Ally would say something to them, but she has learned that it won't change. She will just add it to their tab. And then send it to Mike and Mimi.

*Smash*

What a surprise a broken case of instruments and two teen boys trying to hide their faces. Ally rolls her eyes. Hey she has to admit that at least they are acting ashamed. Ally looks at them and before she can say anything, Trish comes charging into the store looking a bit startled.

"Guys, you will never believe this!"

Ally, Dez and Austin all look at one another not sure how to act. Trish usually comes in bragging about what jobs she has gotten. This is completely different. Ally decides to ask since she knows the boys can be scared of Trish sometimes.

"What's going on Trish? You didn't mention about what job you have today. Aren't you still at Sally's Suckers?"

Trish rolls her eyes. "No believe it or not they don't let you throw the suckers at people's heads, I mean talk about unfair." She whines.

"Then what is it?"

" Well after I got fired I went to the library to try and see about getting a job there, but then ii realized how I hate to have anything to do with books or reading, I decided not to. I did go online and was goofing off when I notice something. Something kind of freaky."

"You found pictures of home and miss your fellow hippos huh Trish." Dez says. Trish backhands him.

"No you freckle reject! I found something else. Here let's go up to the practice room and show you."

So Team Austin heads up to the practice room, kind of interested in what Trish found. Plus they were bored anyway. Trish is the first one up and goes to open Ally's laptop. She types in the keywords and brings up the site.

"Here you guys go. This is what I was talking about."

The group looks at what Trish pulled up, not understanding at First Austin asked "Trish what is this?"

"Austin it is what we call fan fiction."

"Fan fiction?"

"Yes you know when people who love TV shows or music or any form of entertainment can create stories based off their favorite subjects. And guess what this is?"

"What is it Trish?" Ally asks

"What you guys are looking at is what I call Auslly Fan fiction."

"Auslly?" Austin and Ally both ask

Trish and even Dez rolled his eyes. "Yes, Auslly or better known as Austin and Ally. You guys I would love to introduce you to your online self's!"

"WHAT?" Austin and Ally shriek

Trish again rolls her eyes again. "Isn't it cool that people write about you guys? I think it is awesome. And I also have to say there are some brilliant people out there that can actually make you guys have personalities!"

Austin and Ally roll their eyes at Trish's barb.

"So people actually write about me and Ally?" Austin asks. He doesn't know what to make of this. I mean I guess he should be flattered that people find him interesting enough to write about.

"Yep, they write about you guys in a whole bunch of different scenarios." Trish says. Dez looks over their shoulder and is ecstatic.

"Cool let me check! I am a huge Auslly fan!" Dez says. Both Austin and Ally look at him, don't know what to even say.

"So what do they write about Trish?" Ally asks. She is kind of interested in learning in what people find so interesting about her to create fiction stories about her. Austin she could see why they would. He is good looking and hot. He has all the qualities in being the perfect fantasy.

Yep. She has a crush on her best friend. But no biggies. Now back to what is at hand.

Trish smirks "Do you guys really want to know?"

Austin and Ally both nod.

"Well there are the stories about your guy's friendship, and your partnership."

"What is so interesting about that?" Ally asks

Trish thinks she may have to get her eyes stuck if she rolls them one more time.

"You guys have to be kidding me. I mean who wouldn't be curious about Austin Moon and his Partner Ally Dawson. You guys have a bond like no other and since Ally doesn't like the spot light, here they can have a way to think how it is between you two."

Austin shakes his head. "This is so unreal."

"Well believe it or not Mr. Superstar your fans love you and this way they can have a way to fantasize about you. And also create how you two would get together."

"What? Me and Ally as a couple? Psh." Austin says not so confident. He didn't want anyone to know that that he had a crush on his best friend and partner. Ally looks at him and snarls

"What is wrong with me? Do you find me not attractive even in fiction to be with the great Austin Moon?"

Austin looks shaken, "No Your very attractive Als, Your Gorgeous I meant that we are friends right? And for people to wr.. about us in that way is kinda of crazy." He stutters out.

Ally smiles. He does find her attractive. That is interesting.

Trish is getting impatient. She hasn't even shown them the good stuff.

"Guys can we get back on subject please. Yes they write about you as a couple. And may I say they are very good. I mean they sure know you two down to a T."

Austin and Ally roll their eyes.

"Well what kind of stories do they write that have us as a couple?" Austin says.

"Thanks for asking Austin but I think it is better that I show you." Trish pushes the laptop in front of the two obvious partners. Austin and Ally take the laptop and stroll down.

This is kind of interesting in a freakishly weird way.

Wow there are pretty creative fans Austin has. And I guess according to these stories they are also fans of Ally's as well.

There are also many categories.

Austin the bad boy who changes due to goody two shoes Ally.

Ally the Bad Girl who changes due to Goody two shoes Austin.

Austin the manwhore. Ally snickers at this one. Austin glares.

The everyday Best Friends falling in love stories. Austin has to admit they are pretty good. In fact he wishes he can borrow some of these other 'Austin's' and ask out Ally like they do in the stories.

Ally continues to search when she stops. A blush creeps on her face.

Trish notices and smirks. "You found the rated M stories have you Als"

Ally blushes even more. Austin finally notices and takes a look at what is causing his Ally to blush so profusely. He finds it.

His face is redder then the tomatoes his mother has in her garden.

Trish and Dez laugh.

"Hey at least they make you a super god in bed Austin. I mean by these stories they think you a real stud." Dez snickers.

Austin could die. He literally could just die.

Trish at this point is laughing uncontrollably. "Yeah Austin I mean it has it here that you can go all night all day. You should be proud Stallion." She snickers

At this point his face is redder then the sunburn he received that one time he made the mistake of going swimming naked and he got it all over.

"Yeah Austin, I mean man you are the stud here, I am surprised you dick hasn't fallen off from so much action." Dez said. At that point he and Trish just lost it laughing uncontrollably.

The two subjects of the stories were completely blushing and not looking at each other.

'Why am I acting like this? It feels like I seen Ally naked and I haven't even got close. But here online appears I hit that all the time' Austin thinks. He looks at Ally and she is also blushing.

She really is beautiful when she blushes. Austin goes and pushes some of the hair that falls in front of her face. Ally smiles. "Thanks Austin"

"No Problem." Austin whispers quietly. Could Ally like him as much as he likes her? The way she is acting it looks like it. Austin grabs her hand and squeezes it.

Trish and Dez finally seem to stop, and wipe their tears from laughing so hard. They notice the change in Austin and Ally.

Good their work here is done. Trish and Dez both get up and without saying a word to Austin and Ally leave the practice room. Austin and Ally don't notice, they both are too busy looking and feeling each other out.

'So Ally..."

"What Austin..." Ally says

Austin stares for a second. "How about you and I put these stories to work."

Ally blushes. Austin smirks. "Don't worry we can start from K, then get to Rated M." He winks.

**AN: Please let me know what you think. I am not totally happy with this. But I thought I would try something light for once. I am working on the next chapter for Face to Face and should have it up sometime tomorrow.**


End file.
